The Time of Our (Immortal) Lives --- BreakXReader
by AzDaisy25
Summary: It's all in the title, but I'd love to explain a little bit more than that. Anyways, this drabble set is about a life where the reader (YOU) and Break are friends ever since he appeared in the Rainsworth Family's yard. He trusts you just as much as he did Shelly. So, please do enjoy.
1. The New Guy

**The New Guy**

* * *

You were in your room when you heard the commotion out your window. Standing, you walked to said window and peered out, seeing a light-lavender haired man laying on his back in the grass, blood water-falling down the left side of his face. You opened the window, leaping out of it, your (h/c) braid slapping your back once you landed.

"Reim-kun, what's going on here?" You ask the brown-haired man, watching as he helped the man up.

"We don't know who he is. But Lady Sharon was just walking around outside, when there was a flash and he appeared, blood streaming down his face." You stop Reim, lifting the hair covering the man's left eye and gasp, staggering backwards when you saw it was nothing but an empty eye socket.

"Get him inside Reim. I'll meet you in the infirmary with bandages." Reim nodded and you ran inside, grabbing a roll of bandages from a cabinet.

* * *

A few days later, the man, apparently named Xerxes Break, had seemed to recover enough to ask Sheryl-Sama a question and wouldn't talk to anyone else except for Shelly-Sama afterwards. So you decided to pay him a visit.

"Hey. I brought some sweets." You say quietly, not wanting to get yelled at or spook him. He turned his head from its resting spot on his knees.

"Who are you? Where's Shelly-Sama?" He asked, his one red eye curious.

"I asked Shelly-Sama if I could talk to you today. And I brought sweets." You say, holding up the large box of sweets you kept for yourself, today deciding to share them with the new guy to make him feel welcome.

"I'm not hungry."

"Your loss." You say, setting the box in front of him after grabbing a couple pieces. After seating yourself on the window sill across from him, you sigh, the silence becoming unbearable.

"So, what's your name?"

"Xerxes Break. What's yours?"

"(Y/N) (L/N). Nice to meet you Break."

* * *

From that moment on, Xerxes opened up to both you and Shelly-Sama, his smile becoming more and more from the heart. One day, he skipped up to you, tapping your shoulder.

"Hello (Y/N). What do you say we have tea this afternoon. After all, who wants to waste a beautiful day?"

"Sure. So, what time?"

"Whenever you feel like it. I'll be on the balcony if you need me."

* * *

 **Hey! I haven't written drabbles in FOREVER, so, I thought it'd be cool to do some for , my NEW character crush...Xerxes Break! I just love his personality and I hope you other readers out there do too. Who doesn't like a character who carries around a doll and makes it talk? Anyways, please enjoy. I will get back to adding drabbles. Oh! And please, if you have an idea for a new drabble, just comment! I will try to fulfill you guys' wishes. See ya later.**


	2. Contract Truths, Sweets, and Flashbacks

**Contract Truths, Sweets, and Flashbacks**

* * *

You skipped outside at about three o'clock (and don't tell me there aren't clocks back then, the pocket watch, silent clock tower, etc.) to find Break sitting at a table, a tray of tea and sweets sitting next to the table.

"Why, (Y/N), I didn't think you'd make it."

"Why would I miss teatime?"

"Because you don't like my company?"

"Your company is delightful Break. Don't let Reim-San tell you otherwise." You say reprimandingly. (Not a word? Oh well.)

"You have such a delightful personality (Y/N)."

"Thank you Break-Kun." You say, seating yourself. Break poured tea and you watched as he added just enough sugar to kill a cow but not you or him.

"So. I heard you are a contractor to The Mad Hatter." You say, stirring your tea.

"Yep. What's your contracted Chain's name?" He asked, placing a cake in front of each of you.

"Nightingale. She's experimental. Made from the blood of all five Black-Winged Chains."

"Cool. How long have you been contracted to her?" You looked up from your cake, smashing it with your fork a bit. The time of your Contract was a touchy subject, no one except for Sheryl and Shelly-Sama knew the time you had been contracted to Nightingale.

"Since birth."

"How long has it been?"

"I stopped aging physically about fifty years ago. So about seventy-four years tomorrow."

"Your birthday is tomorrow?"

"It is, but I've already told everybody no huge parties." You say, absent-mindedly smashing your cake to pieces, its chocolate filling spilling all over the plate. Break looked at the plate, surprised.

"Uh, (Y/N)." He said, pointing at your smashed cake. You shrug, sticking the plate in your mouth and cleaning it off before setting it down.

* * *

After tea, you walked into your room, flopping down onto your bed. Sighing, you rolled onto your side, only to fall off the bed. You grumbled to yourself as you seated yourself at your vanity, looking at your left eye, the red one. Why did you have to be born like this? This question was commonly asked to yourself by yourself, but only because you didn't like being considered a child of ill omen. You folded your arms on the vanity surface and set your head in your arms. Just when you were about to doze off, your heartbeat quickened and you doubled back, falling out of the chair as your mind took hold and you lapsed into a flashback.

* * *

 _You found yourself sitting outside, sobbing heavily. Sheryl was watching you from a distance, rocking back and forth in her wheelchair. Shelly approached, but you recoiled, glaring at her with your glossy, tear-filled eyes._

 _"Don't touch me! Don't look at me and don't so much as speak to me."_

 _"(Y/N)," You cut her off, shoving her away._

 _"I said don't talk to me!" You shout, standing and leaping over both Rainsworth women, running off. Shelly stood, her hand resting on her stomach. She was about to go after you when her mother stopped her, rolling after you._

* * *

You snapped up, finding Break sitting next to you, his red eye looming over you.

"Wh-what happened?" You ask.

"I was walking past your room when I heard something fall with a loud _thud_ so I rushed in to find you on the floor, your eyes wide open."

"Darn it! Stupid MFing flashbacks!"


	3. A Few Years Later

**A Few Years Later**

* * *

A few years later, you and Break were out on a Chain hunt for the secret organization, Pandora, when he surprised you.

"Hey, (Y/N), I was just wondering, if it's not too much of a problem. After this, would you like to g-go on a date with me?" You were so surprised, you almost dropped your sword. Almost. But that question could be answered at another time, for suddenly, you felt something pierce the skin of your midriff and back. You looked down to see a thin sword blade poking out of your midsection. Break whirled around to see a knight dressed completely in black armor floating above a young man in his early twenties, you'd guess.

 _"It's the Hatter! Quick! Devour him!"_ hissed the Knight, his black swords dripping with your blood. Your knees buckled and you fell to the ground, a hand over your wound.

"I think not." Break snarled, wind blowing his hair away from his empty eye socket that was glowing with a red light.

"B-Br-Break." You coughed, blood covering your chin. He turned to you, his eye full of worry.

"What is it (Y/N)?" He asked, kneeling next to you.

"Help... me up." You demanded, causing Break's eye to widen. He obeyed anyways and you leaned on your cane/sword that matched Break's, a hand still over your wound.

 _"Who is this? Who are you?"_ asked the Knight, his contractor's head cocked to the side.

"I. Am your worst Nightmare." Nightingale hissed, using you to speak. "Nightingale!"

 _"Quick (Y/N) release my true power."_ You nod to yourself, taking a deep breath.

"Nightingale! I call upon thee! Unleash thine true power!" You shout, blood spilling from your mouth with every word. "Show this sinner thine's true destructive power!" The black winged Chain appeared behind you and Chains shot out in every direction before Nightingale unleashed a shrill shriek, causing the Knight and contractor to disappear into the Abyss. Once they were gone, you collapsed to the ground, coughing blood. Break cursed under his breath, grabbing your shoulder.

"That was stupid (Y/N)! So freaking stupid!" He hissed, but before he could complain anymore, you snaked a hand around his neck and brought your face up as you brought his face down, gently brushing your lips to his. Break's eye widened for a second before he closed his eyes, just as you pulled back, coughing once again.

"Let's get you back to Pandora." He said, his normally pale cheeks a bright red. He moved to carry you, but you waved him off.

"I can walk." You whisper. He nodded and helped you up, handing you your cane/sword.

* * *

You awoke a couple weeks later to Break sitting on the edge of your bed, twisting his cane/sword around in his hands.

"Yes." You whisper and he turned, his eye wide.

"Pardon?"

"I"m answering your question. Yes. I will go on a date with you." He looked at you, stunned before you close your eyes, smiling and drifting off to sleep again.


	4. Who Goes First? (Part 1)

**Who Goes First?**

* * *

You were sitting up in bed, the white sheets in front of you stained with blood. Break had been dragged out of the room and into the hallway, unable to remain calm. You coughed once again, blood flying everywhere. The pain of your recent stab wound became unbearable and you cried out slightly, only to have the sound drown in the blood in the back of your throat. You heard Break shout angrily, a thud sounding against the door.

" _Let me see her!_ " He shouts, the door crashing open. You turned your head, still coughing blood as you watched the light-lavender haired man walk towards you, his only good eye full of tears.

"(Y/N)! (Y/N) calm down." You shook your head, grabbing his shoulder as you struggled to regain your breath and stop coughing. Break held your shoulder in turn, holding you steady.

"Br...eak... Help...me...PLEASE!" You shouted the last bit, pain flaring up and down your spine as your larger incuse completed its turn. Black flames surrounded your feet but Break stayed right by your side, his jaw tight as you gripped his shoulder harder.

"Calm down (Y/N)." He says in a soothing tone, bringing you closer to his body as he hugged you, not caring if the back of your shirt was soaked through with blood. You breathed in the smell of sugar and cake frosting as you continued to try to stop the coughing.

* * *

A few hours later, you had stopped coughing, but had instead started to puke up the blood violently. Break had remained by your side, always with a long and slender hand on your back. Once you caught a break from the puking, you turned into Break's chest, breathing heavily.

"Shh, it's okay, (Y/N)." He says, rubbing your back. You let out a shuddering breath, nodding.

"Thank...you." You whispered. His hand stopped on your back for a moment before he sighed and continued to rub your back in circles.

"No need to thank me. Just save your breath." He whispered back. You felt his red eye looking at you with concern when you started to cough again. He held you at arms length by the shoulders and wiped the blood away from your lower lip.

"Break?" You ask hoarsely, watching his blurred figure in your partially blurred vision. He leaned forward, but before his lips could touch yours, black flames appeared around you and you were dragged into the Abyss. The last thing you saw was Break reaching for you before you blacked out.


	5. The 'Right' Eye (Part 2)

**The 'Right' Eye**

* * *

In the Abyss, you found yourself in a room where the furniture was floating along with several Chains. But that wasn't what concerned you the most. The Intention of the Abyss was standing above you, her hair a pure white.

"What do you want?" You choke out.

"Nothing much." She growls, reaching for your face. You rolled away from her, drawing your sword. The Intention smiled, zipping towards you. Without batting an eye, you flicked your wrist, giving her a foot long gash across her midriff. She howled, a mix of pain and rage as she charged again, grabbing you from behind and snapping your head back and reaching into your right eye socket and pulling out your blue eye. You cried out in pain, dropping to the ground and holding the right side of your face as blood poured down it.

* * *

You awoke a few weeks later to the Hatter standing over you, his red eye full of concern. Bolting up, you fell off the bed you were on, breathing heavily.

"(Y/N), you're awake finally."

"What happened?"

"You were dragged into the Abyss and a couple weeks later, we found you lying in the garden, blood streaming down your face." You reached up and underneath your hair to feel bandages over your empty right eye socket. Standing, you walked over to Break, hugging him. He hugged you back, his left hand on the back of your head.

"I missed you." He whispered. You smiled a bit and drew back from the hug, standing chest-to-chest with Break still. He looked you in the eye and leaned forward, his eyes closing as he tilted his head, his hands snacking up your back. His lips met yours and your breathing hitched in your throat before you breathed out of your nose, kissing him back.


End file.
